User talk:Pinkydarn
Hey! Welcome to the 6teen Wiki! We're glad to have you here. Thanks for your edit to the Jude Lizowski page. Feel free to leave a message anytime on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Stephen"Zap" (Talk) 00:56, October 30, 2011 Firstly, I'm a troll. Secondly, do you like Pink Floyd? (Yes, I saw from your page that you like Michael Jackson and Lady Gaga.) Thirdly, welcome to the wiki... I am a tlorl. You are a dmub nweb uesr. Yes, I jsut snet yuor "tpyo" cndoiotin itno oreolavd. The above message was a joke. I'm sorry if it offended you and we got off on the wrong foot. Again, welcome to the wiki. Good, glad we don't hate each other. BAN THE VILLAN, BUT SPARE THE REST! I understand that you are super angry at us for this, but in truth I did not know your side of the story. Since I do not see you that much I had a better friendship with Brady that I did with you. So I assumed that he was was the victim and that you and the others were lying. I never wanted to over-throw the wiki and I actually thought I was doing the right thing! '''I was unknowingly helping a villan when I thought I was helping a victim. I now know that Brady is bad and needs to be banned, but the rest of us did nothing wrong except choose the wrong side of an argument'. Me and Tony are especially good users who has done a lot for the wiki and got banned only because we non-violently protested against a user who turned out to be innocent. I do not know this is a good analogy, but '''when the Southern states succeded from the rest of the country and fought in the Civil War and lost; all because they thought they were doing the right thing, didn't president Abraham Lincoln forgive them and allowed them to rejoin? '''I know you do not want to get involved in this anymore but could you at least try to ask the other admins to allow us to come back in exchange for us pledging our aliegence to the wiki instead of Brady who should be permanently banned? '''I believe that we were all suckerd by Brady and deserve a second chance on the wiki!' I know that this wiki is not a life but I do not want it to end this way. Also I deeply apologize for insulting you and not taking your side:) Raptorman521 The one 18:37, October 28, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you for accepting my apology, Pinky. And as for Tony, all he did was get suckered by Brady like the rest of us and sighed the petiton forum about you (which I heavily regret), and continued to talk about it on the other wikis chat. Some people like FabrittanaForever was banned just for complaining on that chat! While I do understand that it was wrong for us to judge you and Ryan before we heard both sides of the story, I also apologize for ignorantly calling you and Ryan all of those vulgar names; I still do not think it was right for some of us former supporters to be permanently thrown out like Brady, just because we were tricked by him. I now hope that his IP gets permanently blocked some day. Finally if Ryan is still angry, I was wondering of you could ask Bigez, AJ, Mygeto, or CD to sympathize with us and let us off of the hook because like you said before, I would never attack a good person for no reason. Also I seen a picture of Brady and personally he looks too much like a nerd to be a football player. I cannot believe how rediculess it is! And to top it off I and the others who are with you now are still banned when I know for a fact that users in the past on the TD wiki have committed worse crimes yet gotten less serious punishments. This is so unfair! Raptorman521 The one 22:03, October 28, 2012 (UTC) ::Well he and the other admins should have mercy on the users who repented like me and changed to your side. Also if Ryan still says that I am banned for excessive harassment, even though I called you and Ryan many vulger things last night. I am only guilty of calling you a rat and sighning the petiton against you on the TD wiki. Everything else was said on the UC wiki, which means that I was under the jurisdiction of the UC wiki and at their admin's mercy. That means that Ryan can not ban me in one wiki for something I said in another wiki. Raptorman521 The one 22:25, October 28, 2012 (UTC) :::Well instead of going to Ryan we should try talking to the four other admins on the wiki. They have just as much of a say as Ryan does in this situation. If they cannot decided to unban us or not because of your situation, suggest a period of wiki probation for all of us. That means that if anybody does something that violates a rule during that period of time, that person would be permanenty banned again. Raptorman521 The one 22:54, October 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::I hope so, from what I heard from Bigez, they are completely defending Ryan because of the comments I made about him on the UC wiki chat after he banned us. Raptorman521 The one 21:31, October 29, 2012 (UTC) :::::Sorry if it sounds like I'm butting in, but Raptor, you should've kept those comments to yourself. You wouldn't have been banned. I QUIT! Pinky, I cannot take it no more. Even though the situation between me and you is resolved. The admins are still being difficult and are probably not going to let me back on the wiki, all because they care more about defending Ryan and their fellow admins than us normal users. I am now telling you and all of my good friends on the TD wiki that I have had it with the admins and am leaving wikia for good, I can't even make a farewell blog on that wiki thanks to Ryan, and even if I got someone else to make one for me, he would probably delete just because he hates my guts now. I hope that you and the others have a good time on the wiki. As for me, I am not going to argue with the admins anymore since it is going to be like talking to a brick wall. Raptorman521 The one 23:22, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Well I am not going to beg them to unblock me any more. I respect you very much Pinky and hope that you become an admin one day. As for those five "fat pigs" that are running the wiki now, I hope that MerryStar sees how corrupt and power mad thay are and gets rid of them and replaces them. I know that that is harrassment, but from my point of view they deserve it. Raptorman521 The one 23:43, October 29, 2012 (UTC) MY FINAL MESSAGE. Well admins are not going to unblock me no matter what happens so I wrote everyone of them a heartfelt non-profane rant on each of their talk pages on the Total Drama Rolplay wiki: So this is how it is than {insert lame Total Drama wiki admin name here}. Well, I congradulate you. You have officially shown to me the true nature of the admins of the Total Drama wiki: selfish and corrupt. I know that you admins decided to keep me blocked because they bought Ryan's idea about us "plotting to overthrow the wiki" and his sob story about my homophobic comments to him. I am not going to preach my speech as to why this is legally unfair to you since not only are am I sick of doing it, but also but also because you have proven to me that you are so morally corrupt and ignorant that you are not even worth preaching to. Did you honestly think that you were helping out the wiki by banning me, Tony, all of those other people except Brady? With Tony gone there are now no CMs to take the night shift. And I had made many suggestions and ideas to help spruce up the wiki in addition to being a great editor. We nomal users are what is really important to that wiki, not you greedy powermad admins. You may have been great users in the past, but now with the exception of captian crunch and other small things. all you admins do is just sit around in the IRC like a washed up alcoholic at his favorite bar. You also just love to make fun of us behind our backs, and when you do get cought and called out on it, you defend yourselves and your fellow admins like the corrupt rats that you are. You think of yourselves as leaders with good morals, but in reality you are a group of vile malicious wiki dictators who only care for eachother and punish or "kill" anyone that you just personally don't like. I know that there has not been a new admin on the wiki since late 2010 and there probably will not be any more. I feel sorry for Bruce, he is probably going to make over 50,000 edits on that wiki and still not be an admin because unlike you feral beasts, he actually cares for everyone and tries to help out the wiki, not hurt it. God only knows at how much possible good progression that wiki could gotten did not occur because only you admins did not approve of it. The post on Merrystars wall is still there and once she reads it, I am hoping that she takes action and guts the wiki of you horrible crooks. That way a new generation of better users can take your spots and actually make the wiki good and popular again. I know that you probably have a turd-eating smug expression on your face right now, so go ahead and ban me from this wiki and any other wiki you lame admins are in charge of, because I never want to be a member of any other wiki where I have to serve under you or hear for you animals ever again. I also wish good luck for Pinky, but I could care less for you savages. Finally I just decided to quit wikia overall for now untill I find a good wiki that is not plagued by bad admins. If you are still reading this than that proves that you take your job somewhat seriously. Oh and finally this is two more requests from a guy who spent many months helping out the TD wiki as well as making over 1,000 edits to it. 1.) Remove everything from my profile (except the banned template), and talk page and delete my blog. 2) Change my reason for being blocked from "plotting to overthow the wiki" to "repeated admin harrassment". '' I hope that this rant is a good enough farwell letter for them, please do me a favor and tell the others on the TD chat and the UC chat about this rant. So goodby Pinky and thank you for everything:) Raptorman521 The one 06:12, October 30, 2012 (UTC) A CONFESSION FROM RYAN! Well before I left Ryan replyed to my message that did not even contain any personal insults towards him: ''With all due respect, you're a moron, and this is exactly what I meant. You switch sides in the blink of an eye. Are you, like, bipolar or something? I mean, first, you're sobbing over your ban, and in a second, you're automatically angry again. I would really see a therapist about these issues of yours. Now, concerning your accusations, I respectfully disagree; all of the admins know for a fact that you weren't trying to "overthrow" the wiki. It's sad to say that you're unfortunately not smart enough to do that. What you were doing is harassing and belittling one of our best users. To be honest, with all due sincerity, your edits weren't that great, and you weren't that great of a user. You and your other nine friends were very expendable, so don't start getting too cocky. And as for your homophobia, I really don't care. I've used that word, like, a million times and it really never offended me. And I see you've been banned on Brady's wiki, too. Wow. Guess it really shows who the troublemaker is here. Anyway, I am very glad to have had this conversation with you but due to my very busy schedule, I'm going to have to pass on the whole "back-and-forth" thing we have going on. If you want to complain about the admins, go join the other fifty-something users that hate us because we cleanse the wiki of any schemers or trolls. And honestly, I could care less about Tony; I think I mentioned, like, a million times that he was a terrible chat moderator. He literally got mad at a group of users because we were "insulting the characters" and "it might hurt someone's feelings". And since I don't like you, I actually don't feel morally obligated to do anything you say. Anyway, have fun on the internet; I know that you're new to it, so I wish you the very best of luck exploring it. And say hi to your racist and homophobic hate-mongering relative for me, on behalf of everyone at the Total Drama Wiki. Have a super incredible day! --TDIFan13 (My Talk and My Contributions) 06:35, October 30, 2012 (UTC) And even though the message I made was considered rude, never once did Ryan try to deny the accusation that they are corrupt and that they know it. Also I can not believe that he called me a flip-flopper when he out right lied about us about being rebels when all that is left is the minor harassment charge which itself was nothing at all, that means that some users who did not even sign the petition was banned for absolutely no reason at all by an insane admin . Overall I feel sorry for being angry at Brady so much; while I will never forgive him for his lies, I am way more furious at Ryan for his lie. Personally he definatlly deserves to have his admin status revoked after this.Also he dares to call me a harassser yet he call me a "moron" and "not smart" after I called them out on there biased behavior? If this is not a perfect example of of hypocracy I do not know what is. I definately want the others see this: calling Tony a "terrible Chat Moderator" behind his back as well as calling all of us who were unfairly banned "very expendable" definately shows that Ryan is not worthy of being a trustworthy admin at the TD wiki, dispite him defending you. Finally he also had the nerve to call me and my family racists just because we come from the southern US and do not support his lifestyle. I may have been mean by calling the admins those names but I did swear at them nor did I go on a rampage and vandalise their wiki. I am only trying to help get me and the rest of the group unbanned, and if it means fileing another complaint to Community Centeral to have the wiki gutted of its corrupted admins than so be it. Finally I hope that you are not angry at me for doing this but I figured that since we are not getting unbanned ever than we have nothing to lose. I hope you continue to help us. Besides I only constantly changed sides because I did not know who the real bad guy is in this situation, so please tell Brady that I apologise for being so angry at him for this. I still support you, but not the admins. also tell the others who are not banned on the TD wiki, I think they have the right to know too. Raptorman521 The one 08:22, October 30, 2012 (UTC)